Tim Dowd
Tim Dowd started his career as part of the production teams on Supergran, Harry's Game and Robin of Sherwood, working as first assistant director and unit manager. He moved to directing work in the late 1980s on series such as Casualty, Runaway Bay, Boon, The Famous Five, Heartbeat, Emmerdale, The Royal and The Royal Today. He was a director on Coronation Street between November 1994 and February 2018, with 187 episodes to his credit, including two episodes co-directed with Ian Bevitt and one double episode co-credited with Pip Short. Episodes directed by Tim Dowd 1990s 1994 (7 episodes) *Episode 3783 (28th November 1994) *Episode 3784 (30th November 1994) *Episode 3785 (2nd December 1994) *Episode 3795 (25th December 1994) *Episode 3796 (26th December 1994) *Episode 3797 (28th December 1994) *Episode 3798 (30th December 1994) 1998 (16 episodes) *Episode 4396 (3rd May 1998) *Episode 4397 (4th May 1998) *Episode 4398 (6th May 1998) *Episode 4399 (8th May 1998) *Episode 4420 (14th June 1998) *Episode 4421 (15th June 1998) *Episode 4422 (17th June 1998) *Episode 4423 (19th June 1998) *Episode 4440 (19th July 1998) *Episode 4441 (20th July 1998) *Episode 4442 (22nd July 1998) *Episode 4443 (24th July 1998) *Episode 4528 (20th December 1998) *Episode 4529 (21st December 1998) *Episode 4530 (23rd December 1998) *Episode 4531 (25th December 1998) 1999 (16 episodes) *Episode 4548 (24th January 1999) *Episode 4549 (25th January 1999) *Episode 4550 (27th January 1999) *Episode 4551 (29th January 1999) *Episode 4580 (21st March 1999) *Episode 4581 (22nd March 1999) *Episode 4582 (24th March 1999) *Episode 4583 (26th March 1999) *Episode 4600 (25th April 1999) *Episode 4601 (26th April 1999) *Episode 4602 (28th April 1999) *Episode 4603 (30th April 1999) *Episode 4624 (6th June 1999) *Episode 4625 (7th June 1999) *Episode 4626 (9th June 1999) *Episode 4627 (11th June 1999) 2000s 2000 (12 episodes) *Episode 4765 (6th February 2000) *Episode 4766 (7th February 2000) *Episode 4767 (9th February 2000) *Episode 4768 (11th February 2000) *Episode 4785 (12th March 2000) *Episode 4786 (13th March 2000) *Episode 4787 (15th March 2000) *Episode 4788 (17th March 2000) *Episode 4805 (16th April 2000) *Episode 4806 (17th April 2000) *Episode 4807 (19th April 2000) *Episode 4808 (21st April 2000) 2001 (4 episodes) *Episode 5041 (21st May 2001) *Episode 5042 (23rd May 2001) *Episode 5043 (25th May 2001) *Episode 5044 (27th May 2001) 2002 (9 episodes) *Episode 5379 (11th November 2002) *Episode 5380 (11th November 2002) *Episode 5381 (13th November 2002) *Episode 5382 (15th November 2002) *Episode 5383 (17th November 2002) *Episode 5405 (23rd December 2002) *Episode 5406 (25th December 2002) *Episode 5407 (27th December 2002) *Episode 5408 (29th December 2002) 2003 (2 episodes) *Episode 5459 (12th March 2003) *Episode 5460 (14th March 2003) 2006 (10 episodes) *Episode 6282 (1st May 2006) *Episode 6283 (1st May 2006) *Episode 6284 (3rd May 2006) *Episode 6285 (5th May 2006) *Episode 6286 (7th May 2006) *Episode 6312 (12th June 2006) *Episode 6313 (12th June 2006) *Episode 6314 (13th June 2006) *Episode 6315 (14th June 2006) *Episode 6316 (18th June 2006) (Co-directed with Pip Short) 2007 (10 episodes) *Episode 6664 (15th October 2007) *Episode 6665 (15th October 2007) *Episode 6666 (17th October 2007) *Episode 6667 (19th October 2007) *Episode 6668 (21st October 2007) *Episode 6699 (3rd December 2007) *Episode 6700 (3rd December 2007) *Episode 6701 (5th December 2007) *Episode 6702 (7th December 2007) *Episode 6703 (9th December 2007) 2008 (14 episodes) *Episode 6835 (8th June 2008) *Episode 6836 (11th June 2008) *Episode 6837 (13th June 2008) *Episode 6838 (13th June 2008) *Episode 6864 (21st July 2008) *Episode 6865 (21st July 2008) *Episode 6866 (23rd July 2008) *Episode 6867 (25th July 2008) *Episode 6868 (25th July 2008) *Episode 6899 (8th September 2008) *Episode 6900 (8th September 2008) *Episode 6901 (10th September 2008) *Episode 6902 (12th September 2008) *Episode 6903 (12th September 2008) 2009 (16 episodes) *Episode 7133 (3rd August 2009) *Episode 7134 (3rd August 2009) *Episode 7135 (6th August 2009) *Episode 7136 (7th August 2009) *Episode 7137 (7th August 2009) *Episode 7166 (21st September 2009) *Episode 7167 (21st September 2009) *Episode 7168 (23rd September 2009) *Episode 7169 (24th September 2009) *Episode 7170 (25th September 2009) *Episode 7171 (25th September 2009) *Episode 7198 (2nd November 2009) *Episode 7199 (2nd November 2009) *Episode 7200 (5th November 2009) *Episode 7201 (6th November 2009) *Episode 7202 (6th November 2009) 2010s 2010 (15 episodes) *Episode 7357 (9th June 2010) (Co-directed with Ian Bevitt) *Episode 7358 (10th June 2010) (Co-directed with Ian Bevitt) *Episode 7359 (10th June 2010) *Episode 7360 (11th June 2010) *Episode 7361 (11th June 2010) *Episode 7388 (26th July 2010) *Episode 7389 (26th July 2010) *Episode 7390 (29th July 2010) *Episode 7391 (30th July 2010) *Episode 7392 (30th July 2010) *Episode 7418 (6th September 2010) *Episode 7419 (6th September 2010) *Episode 7420 (9th September 2010) *Episode 7421 (10th September 2010) *Episode 7422 (10th September 2010) 2013 (5 episodes) *Episode 8154 (24th June 2013) *Episode 8155 (24th June 2013) *Episode 8156 (26th June 2013) *Episode 8157 (28th June 2013) *Episode 8158 (28th June 2013) 2014 (10 episodes) *Episode 8440 (4th August 2014) *Episode 8441 (4th August 2014) *Episode 8442 (6th August 2014) *Episode 8443 (8th August 2014) *Episode 8444 (8th August 2014) *Episode 8474 (22nd September 2014) *Episode 8475 (22nd September 2014) *Episode 8476 (24th September 2014) *Episode 8477 (26th September 2014) *Episode 8478 (26th September 2014) 2015 (8 episodes) *Episode 8656 (8th June 2015) *Episode 8657 (8th June 2015) *Episode 8658 (10th June 2015) *Episode 8659 (12th June 2015) *Episode 8660 (12th June 2015) *Episode 8699 (3rd August 2015) *Episode 8700 (3rd August 2015) *Episode 8701 (5th August 2015) 2016 (16 episodes) *Episode 8814 (11th January 2016) *Episode 8815 (11th January 2016) *Episode 8816 (13th January 2016) *Episode 8817 (15th January 2016) *Episode 8818 (15th January 2016) *Episode 8854 (7th March 2016) *Episode 8855 (7th March 2016) *Episode 8856 (9th March 2016) *Episode 8857 (11th March 2016) *Episode 8858 (11th March 2016) *Episode 9033 (14th November 2016) *Episode 9034 (14th November 2016) *Episode 9035 (16th November 2016) *Episode 9036 (17th November 2016) *Episode 9037 (18th November 2016) *Episode 9038 (18th November 2016) 2017 (13 episodes) *Episode 9079 (16th January 2017) *Episode 9080 (16th January 2017) *Episode 9081 (18th January 2017) *Episode 9082 (20th January 2017) *Episode 9083 (20th January 2017) *Episode 9267 (6th October 2017) *Episode 9268 (6th October 2017) *Episode 9269 (9th October 2017) *Episode 9270 (9th October 2017) *Episode 9316 (4th December 2017) *Episode 9317 (4th December 2017) *Episode 9318 (6th December 2017) *Episode 9319 (6th December 2017) 2018 (4 episodes) *Episode 9369 (2nd February 2018) *Episode 9370 (2nd February 2018) *Episode 9371 (5th February 2018) *Episode 9372 (5th February 2018) Category:Coronation Street directors